Fugarêru Da Paxãum
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM AUTORIZADA. O que dizer sobre um BellaJacob onde Jacob é uma putona invejosa cleptomaníaca e Bella é uma lutadora de sumô esquizofrênica? Çeksso trash totoso à vista.


**Fugarêru da Paxâum**

**Nome da fic: INFLAMÁVEL  
Autora: carolinaa7  
link: **/s/6071508/1/INFLAMAVEL****

**-******

BELLA

As suas mãos percorriam a minha cintura com uma ansiedade que eu nunca tinha visto, ele estava em todo o lado,**(Vovó: Homicídio triplamente qualificado. Temos um problema aqui, Houston.)** nas minhas coxas, nas minhas pernas, na minha barriga,**(L.A.: Mão frenética em milhões de lugares ao mesmo tempo. Tenham medo.)(Vovó: De quantas mãos estamos falando? Oh não! Bella é estuprada por um polvo nesta fic?)** os seus lábios procuravam os meus na escuridão com uma determinação que nunca tinha descoberto,**(L.A.: Povo ansioso. Vishe...)(Vovó: Acabamos de ler que A PRÓPRIA PERSONAGEM sabe que, para comê-la, tem que ser no escuro. Porque, né?)** senti os seus lábios quentes tocarem os meus docemente, moviam-se lentamente,**(#Vovó está pulando com um pé só segurando um dente de alho e um cordão umbilical para espantar o 'mente' da fic#)** com cuidado, como se temessem que eu regeitasse,**(L.A.: Eu li 'regurgitasse'. Ri demais.)(Vovó: ISSO É SÉRIO? Eu repudio esta palavra em nome de Oxum! #Atira latas de tinta na Bella#)** faria isso noutra altura do dia, noutro momento, mas não hoje, estava cansada de tomar a decisão certa quando sabia que era disto que queria,**(L.A.: What?)(#Vovó foi procurar a coesão levando consigo um taco de golfe#)** queria mais deste toque quente, ele pareceu ler isso e agora que tinha a confiança os seus lábios eram violentos,**(L.A.: Enfiou a doçura no cu por um olhar e partiu pra violência. Vishe2...)(Vovó: As contradições chovem neste parágrafo... Na mesma hora que o cara é gentil ele quer dar uma de King Kong. Valeu, autora, nota dez para a descrição!)** esmagavam os meus como se tivesse receio que o tempo fosse acabar,**(Vovó: Estamos falando do Jack Bauer? #FAIL)** enquanto eu lutava contra os meus impulsos**(#Vovó imagina a Bella vestida de lutadora de sumô e morre#)** e procurava afincadamente a sua língua quente e macia ele explorava cada parte do meu corpo com destreza,**(L.A.: Mas ele não tava te beijando? Como a língua saiu e começou a explorar o seu corpo? A língua é mutante? Oh meu Deus!)(Vovó: ELELELELELELE! CARALHO, já deu de pronomes! Afinal de contas, QUEM está pegando a BarangaBella?)** os seus dedos percorriam a minha barriga, cada toque dele fazia-me arrepiar as suas mãos subiam em direcção**(L.A.: Direcção é foda, viu. Vai estudar, menina!)(Vovó: Eeerrr, Português de Portugal? Tenho más lembranças disso. Blackbutterfly, eu te repudio.)** aos meus seios e eles enrigeceram,**(L.A.:O jota mandou um aberto na bunda, viu?)(#Vovó coloca uma bota de borracha(?) no 'j' e o lança sobre Bella#)** ele pareceu senti-lo**(L.A.: Quê?)** e gemeu o meu nome,**(Vovó: Espera aí, os seios de quem ficaram enrijecido? Os seus ou os dele? Acho que temos um problema aqui, chefinha.)** _Bella_, traçava uma linha com os seus lábios que percorria o meu maxilar até chegar á minha orelha, gemeu mais uma vez o meu nome , _oh bella_,**(Vovó: HUUUMM, VOCATIVO... Você já é um sabonetinho! #Vide Amor estranho amor)** de cada vez que dizia o meu nome eu segurava na sua nuca e empurrava-o para mais perto de mim,**(Vovó: #relê a frase# Como se empurra alguém para perto de si? Não seria 'puxar'? FIC LINDA E COESA! –not #vai buscar vodka com estrôncio#)** enrolava os dedos no seu cabelo espetado e desalinhado, molhado da chuva que caía lá fora,**(Vovó: Não, agora já chega! Mas que fic confusa é essa? Onde está acontecendo o sexo na kombi? E com quem está acontecendo o sexo na kombi? #Perde a paciência e vai jogar damas com Jeremy#)** enrolei os braços á volta do seu pescoço, **(L.A.: Ponto final mandou beijos.)(Vovó: #olha para o começo da frase# Não sei se você reparou, mas, até o presente momento, nenhum ponto final apareceu por aqui. TOKÂTCH. –not)**deixei as minhas mãos sentirem as suas costas largas,**(Vovó: Isso me faz lembrar Zélia Duncan. Eita Puta que pariu.)** eu adorava senti-las, o corpo dele era tão diferente de Edward,**(Vovó: Sabia que estava muito másculo (ou não) para se o Ed. Seria a Rosalie?)** não havia comparação, Jake era forte,**(Vovó: OPA! Fã revoltada à 500m, Munda! #pega o suporte para a bazuca#)** quente, fazia-me explodir**(Vovó: CABUM!)** em milhares de emoções que Ed nunca me tinha proporcionado.**(L.A.: O Edward é um broxa sem pegada. Jacob é muito mais quente que ele, é claro. Todo mundo sabe disso. *apanha das Team Edward*)(Vovó: Só agora eu percebi que ela está descrevendo (de maneira falha) um orgasmo. Edward, você me dá pena.)(L.A.2: Incrível. Só um ponto final em todo esse capítulo.)(Vovó: Ainda bem que a fic está acabando.)**

Jacob não permitia que eu parasse,**(Vovó: "Pare, até quando você vai mandar e mudar minha viiiiida! Pare, meus desejos e suas vontades estão dividas...(8)" #é atingida por uma Barbie que cospe pão#)** mordia o lóbulo da minha orelha e eu arrepiei-me, os cabelos da nuca levantaram,**(Vovó: Cabelos da nuca? Sei...)** a sua língua tocava a minha delicadamente,**(L.A.: COMO EM NOME DE JESUS? SE A BOCA DEVE TAVA NA SUA ORELHA, COMO A LÍNGUA TOCAVA A SUA?AAAAAAAAAAAAH PRECISO DE DORGAS.)(Vovó: #tenta imaginar# Acho que eu não li direito. #coloca os óculos e bebe um gole de fluído de freio# COMO? Isso é impossível! A não ser que ele tenha enfiado a língua na orelha e saído na sua boca. MANO, QUE DOENTIO!) ** o calor dele invadia-me,**(Vovó: Calor? Esse cara tá precisando de umas aulas sobre masculinidade. E urgente.)** as suas mãos fizeram as alças do meu top descer pelos meus braços delicadamente,**(L.A.: Nem tirou o top, né? Vai ficar na barriga, já aviso.)(Vovó: A coisa está delicada e, de repente, fica ÇELGAVI AO EZTREMU. Então, né... Bipolaridade é um problema que ocorre com muitas pessoas...)** ele aguardou para ver a minha reacção **(Vovó: Não tenho mais dúvidas, a autora é uma portuguesinha feliz. #Vai procurar saquê#)**mas eu não tentei sequer pará-lo,**(Vovó: Bella, não adianta tentar comover os leitores com a sua causa. Todos estão cansados de saber que o SEU NOME É VALESKA E O SEU APELIDO É QUERO TE DAR!)** ele pareceu gostar disso e depois o top,**(Vovó: Eita porra! Ele roubou o top da mocréia? #morre de tanto rir#)** deixando os meus seios completamente expostos, enrigeceram com a corrente de ar que entrava pela janela entreaberta.

**JACOB**

Finalmente tinha tirado o seu top curto,**(Vovó: NÃO, SEU IGNORANTE! Ela estava pisando na barra do top, de tão grande que ele era! Pois é, estou achando que quem escreveu a fic é um menino que quer ser menina.)** ela estava sem soutien,**(L.A.:O Word substitui 'soutien' por soltem.#Tenso.)(Vovó: O Word substitui 'Bella' por 'puta previsível'. Uma sugestão muito válida. #vai procurar um fio desencapado para morder#)** já pronta para dormir,**(Vovó: Pelo menos ele não falou 'pronta para o abate'.)** não tivesse eu interrompido a noite,**(#Vovó está tentado entender a frase enquanto entoa mantras#)** afastei **(Vovó: "...as alças do meu soutien lilás e retirei...")**os meus**(Vovó: "...brincos que estavam nos...)** lábios **(Vovó: "...de Bella e esfaqueiei um...")**dos seus**(Vovó: "...pulmões...")** e permiti-me olhá-la**(Vovó: "...morrer em agonia profunda e eu tinha um brilho assassino...")** nos olhos **(Vovó: "...Foi quando suas pernas, antes imóveis...")**que abriram de imediato quando eu**(Vovó: "...usei o machado enferrujado...")** interrompi**(Vovó: "... a junção dos membros com um corte preciso. Nunca mais aquela vadia iria me dar...")** um beijo.**(Vovó: "Perfeito! A vadia está morta e minha homossexualidade está intacta! UIA!" -q)**

- jake ?**(L.A.: Letra maiúscula, volte pra mim! Por favor, te imploro!)(#Vovó lança um bumerangue na cabeça da Bella#)** – perguntou admirada pela minha interrupção.

- isabella – disse-lhe e sorri-lhe . **(L.A.: Meu pai. *atira nos espaços indevidos e roga praga pela falta de letra maiúscula.)(Vovó: O Word salva (ou não) a fic de alguns autores que odeiam usar a letra maiúscula. Não foi o caso desta frase.)**

Ela envolveu-me com mais força e comprimiu o meu corpo quente contra o dela,**(Vovó: Bella ativa não é mais novidade em trashes. INOVA, POR FAVOR!)** os seus seios roçaram no meu peito nu.**(Vovó: "Nossa, senti ânsias de vômito! Ai, credo, aquelas coisas moles e caídas se esfregando em meu peitoral definido e bronzeado." #cospe o espírito gay que havia incorporado#)** Percorri com as minhas mãos a sua cintura até encontrar o elástico das calças do pijama,**(L.A.: Pedófilo que abusa de adolescentes quando elas vão dormir. Pronto, falei. (se for o Taylor Lautner esse pedófilo, por favor, dêem o meu endereço pra ele))(Vovó: L.A. faz parte do Team Jacob. Céci, Munda e eu fazemos parte do Team Meu Cu Para Twilight. Perceba a diferença.)(Vovó 2: O Jacob está querendo as roupas da Bella OU é só impressão minha?)** procurei mais e encontrei também o elástico fino das suas cuecas,**(L.A.: PARA TUDO! Bella usa CUECA? MEU JAVÉ DO BOM CAMINHO, Bella é homi!)(Vovó: Se alguém tinha alguma dúvida sobre a operação de mudança de sexo... Bem, agora sabemos que a Bella não enfrentou o bisturi e é uma garota de tromba assumida.)(#Gareth surge do vácuo e profere o nome ARIADNA enquanto ri num misto de loucura e depravação#)** ambas as peças deslizaram pelas suas pernas macias.**(L.A.: E ultra finas, né, esqueceu de acrescentar.)(Vovó: Bella está lambuzada de vaselina OU usa uns 2 números a mais no vestuário. Esse efeito não acontece nem nos filmes, beijos.)** Olhei-a novamente e ela corou com este movimento inesperado,**(Vovó: "Oh meu Deus! São olhos! E eles estão em minha direção! Oh!" –not)** os seus seios eram perfeitos,**(Vovó: Mudamos do Deserto do Atacama para a Fossa das Marianas. Então, né...)** as suas feições pálidas eram tão delicadas,**(Vovó: Acabo de encontrar indícios de um possível necrófilo. #Joga Fulano –envolto em explosivos- sobre Jacob#)** os seus olhos chocolate brilhavam para mim,**(Vovó: POR QUE ESTAS MALDITAS COMPARAÇÕES CLICHÊS ESTÃO EM TODOS OS MALDITOS TRASHES? Mas que merda, já chega disso! Por que eles não podem ser marrons cor de casca de árvore? Ou marrom canela? Ou marrom Motumbo?) ** as mãos dela largaram o meu pescoço facilitando a minha movimentação,**(L.A.: Amarrou ele como um cachorrinho na coleira. Foi o que eu imaginei.)(Vovó: Isso me fez lembrar de um dos momentos carinhosos do Homer com o Bart. A descrição ficou idêntica.)** ela tirou os meus calções juntamente com os meus boxers,**(Vovó: Cara, tu tem lutadores na cueca? Vai se tratar, doença! #foi buscar o cachimbo para tentar entender a frase#)** tenho de admitir que também corei, mas ela não pareceu notar.**(Vovó: Vai ver que é porque VOCÊ É QUEIMADINHO! # calça os scarpins com ponta de aço e chuta Jacob por ser tão retardado#)** Os seus lábios procuravam os meus afincadamente na escuridão,**(L.A.: Procura no Google Maps! –q)(Vovó: E o mente não quer sumir da fic, esse lindo! #pega uvas e joga na frase#)** encontrando-os finalmente ela obrigou-me a abri-los para poder tocar a minha língua com a sua.**(Vovó: Falou o macho dominante... Tá faltando macho no fandom...)** Eu sabia o que ela queria, eu também o queria.**(L.A.: Meio óbvio,não? Depois que se despiram e estão se amassando pelos cantos...)(Vovó: "Vou sim, quero sim, posso sim, minha mulher não manda em mim!(8)" #FAIL)(Vovó: Nem estava óbvio o resultado de todo este rala/encoxa/aperta/morde/lambe e línguas na orelha que vão parar na boca!)**

**BELLA****(Vovó: A autora muda de ponto de vista com uma sutileza que encanta. –not)**

Senti uma pontada de dor quando repentinamente ele entrou em mim**(Vovó: Oh, acho que estamos falando de um fisting aqui... #Vomita uma pulseira fluorescente#) ** e apoiou-se nos braços para que eu não sentisse o peso do seu corpo sobre o meu,**(L.A.: Ponto.)(Vovó: Com tanta coisa para se preocupar e ela está pensando na apoiada com o braço do cara... Bella, use o cérebro –se é que você tem um- e seja um ser humano normal ao invés de mais uma filha bastarda do Bilu. -q)** aquela sensação não era minha conhecida**(Vovó: CADÊ A VÍRGULA? Tá explicada a sensação nova! A vírgula está no pâncreas da Bella!)** mas era irresistível, aliás**(L.A.: Eu li lilás.)(Vovó: Putz, eu também. #Esconde o copo do Bob#)** ele era irresistível, os seus lábios quentes descolaram-se dos meus e acariciaram os meus seios,**(Vovó: As bocas, mãos e línguas mutantes são, em geral, as protagonistas dos trashes. Que lindo. –not)** fechei os olhos e premiti-me**(L.A.: What the fuck? De boa, o que faz uma pessoa postar uma coisa dessas no FF?)(Vovó: O verbo 'premitir' tem como significados –segundo o livro dos aborígines australianos desertores-: 1- ato ou efeito de perfurar um rim com uma adaga de cerâmica sagrada durante a cópula de morcegos; 2- ato ou efeito de participar do ritual Natosdin; 3- Entoar cânticos ao Ney Matogrosso.)-** saborear aquele momento de prazer que ele me propocionava,**(L.A.:Engolindo o R. Tá com fominha, sua anta jamaicana do deserto? Então come o rim com molho barbecue!)(Vovó: 'propocionava' é o nome dado à ninhada de búfalos(?) búlgaros que são utilizados em espetáculos zoófilos na Nova Guiné.)** os movimentos rítmicos**(Vovó: "Mão na cabeça, mão na cintura, um pé na frente e o outro atrás. Agora ninguém pode se mexer: ESTÁTUA!(8)" –Q)(Vovó 2: "Bota a mão no joelho dá uma abaixadinha, vai descendo gostoso, balançando a bundinha!(8)" –q)** aumentavam de velocidade e os seus quadris moviam-se ao ritmo dos meus, os nossos corpos fundiram-se num só,**(Vovó: Isso me lembrou uma cena de Top Gang 2 e não foi legal. O Sadan e um cachorro foi estranho, imagina a Bella e o Jacob!)** nós os dois eramos um,**(L.A.: Ô babozeira... 'nós éramos um' é a coisa mais idiota de se escrever em um NC, na minha opinião. Só porque o pênis do cara tá dentro de você não quer dizes que vocês viraram uma pessoa só, sua mocréia!)(Vovó: E no meio desta suruba está o pobre acento agudo. Garanto que ele se perdeu entre os culotes da Bella.)** nada poderia estragar a cumplicidade que existia ali,**(L.A.: Se eu aparecer ai, com certeza eu vou estragar tudo. Pode ter certeza. *pega arruda e MeteBala*)(Vovó: Faltou só o "Eu te amo" e o "gozaram em uníssono" para a fic acabar. #vai regar o canteiro de tulipas ácidas da Munda#)** era muito mais que amizade,**(Vovó: Como diria o papai London "Amigos também transam!")** era paixão ardente que nos envolvia, contorci-me na cama e explodi em mil emoções e sentimentos diferentes,**(Vovó: Orgasmo trash é uma coisa digna de pena. #cospe na frase#)** o meu corpo aliviou-se e afundei-me na colcha. **(L.A.: Vishe...)(Vovó: CREDO! CARALHO, PARECE A FIC EM QUE UM COLCHÃO COME A HINATA! #Vomita#)** Jake abrandou os movimentos dentro de mim e eu abri os olhos, os lábios dele aproximaram-se dos meus e ele sussurou-me**: (Vovó: COMÉQUIÉ? 'sussurou-me' é um frango preto ciscando nas tuas pálpebras e seus pés em chamas! ARGH! #Pega um rolo de papel higiênico e um clipe, coloca em um gancho e se enforca#)**

- eu amo-te bella swan. **(L.A.: Se um cara falasse isso pra mim depois da transa eu juro que eu pegava um canivete e cortava o pescoço dele.)(Vovó: O que dizer depois de uma frase destas? QUERO QUE A PUTA QUE PARIU LEVE SUA ALMA IGNORANTE PARA O TÁRTARO E FAÇA UM CHURRASCO FULEIRO COM ELA!)**

E beijou-me docemente**(#Vovó pega uma lança e espeta o 'mente'#)** enquanto eu envolvia o seu pescoço com os braços e sentia a segurança dos seus lábios quentes. **(L.A.: Meu pai, ainda bem que acabou.)(Vovó: Final tão comovente e autoexplicativo como o resto da fic. Mas o importante é que acabou! #vai buscar parafina, amoras e um guarda chuva. Roubou um pouco de vodka da Gareth#)**

L.A. foi ver Desenrola com a amiga. Pediu pra que seguissem ela no twitter (lah_gaga) e seguissem o SEMU (_semu). Ela agradece quem seguiu. Quem não seguiu ela mandou tomar no cu.

**Vovó está de saco cheio do Mundo UA dos Trashes incompreensíveis. Mandou a Bella, o Jacob, o Edward -e quem mais se sentiu esquecido ou ofendido- para a Casa do Caralho. Tirou férias e foi visitar a vaca da Dinga.**


End file.
